


December 7, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eyes bulged the minute Reverend Amos Howell expected to view his chocolate cake.





	December 7, 2003

I never created DC.

Eyes bulged the minute Reverend Amos Howell expected to view his chocolate cake, but were on cake crumbs instead.

THE END


End file.
